The Kiss
by Zoe Standing Bare
Summary: Truth or Dare, although a fun game when you’re twelve, was not as enjoyable when you’re fifteen." Some experimenting with 2nd Person POV. One shot.


Author's Note: Cute fluffy fluff. Yay.

I like italics way too much in this story. XD

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Truth or Dare, although a fun game when you're twelve, was not as enjoyable when you're fifteen. When you're twelve, "I dare you to kiss…" meant a quick peck on the cheek and lots of giggling. That was it, no strings attached.

Now you're fifteen, though, and there's no reason why "I dare you to kiss…" shouldn't mean more. You're all up in each others gossip (for the most part), and so you're determined to dare the right person to kiss the _other_ right person. And even after a couple drinks in you, you still can't find the game fun. That was probably why you haven't played the game since you were twelve. You didn't want to be put in the situation where it would be the _wrong _person.

After Lucas and Tanya are sitting with their arms around each other, Diane asks you _Truth or Dare_. Of course you say "dare", because that's where all the fun is in the game. After all, only cowards pick "truth". She dares you to kiss Ivy and your stomach drops. Everyone knows that Ivy likes you, and although you try to give the impression that you like her back, it's just not the case. Of course, no one would suspect who you really want to kiss, and that's a good thing. It would cause a lot of trouble.

So with a smile, Ivy plops down in your lap and you shift uncomfortably. At least she should be a good kisser, right? She's probably had a lot of experience, even if the only person _you've_ ever kissed was Alexi Richards in the fifth grade. And you were eleven then, so it didn't really matter.

You can see Peter out of the corner of your eye, toeing the ground slightly. He looks so disappointed, and for a second, you wish it was because _he_ wanted to be kissed by you. But that's silly, because Peter isn't like that. He's not an abnormality like you. He's already talked to you (rather overenthusiastically) about his crush on Rory. Although sometimes, he looks panicked while doing it. Like he's hiding something.

Before you have any more time to think about how you would much rather be getting ready to kiss Peter, Ivy presses her lips against yours, in your (unfortunate) first kiss. It's not very nice, although Ivy does seem to know what she's doing. You don't like her soft lips or tongue (which is suddenly in your mouth), and you don't like her delicate arms wrapping around your neck.

But you kiss back anyway, because you want to be normal, and not give anything away. It's awkward for you, because you want stronger lips and broader shoulders, but you try to enjoy it anyway. It's not really working, though, and you pray for it to be over soon. You need to breathe at some point, right?

And then Ivy pulls away, and you take a deep breath in relief. She smiles widely at you, and says something about you being a really good kisser. You laugh and make a joke about how it just comes naturally. Except to you, it's not really a joke; you've never kissed anyone, so how else _would_ you be a good kisser? Unless Ivy was lying.

She remains on your lap, and she places your arms around her waist. You hold her uncomfortably like this, wishing she was a little heavier and Peter instead of Ivy. But she's not, so you have to make the best of this.

It's your turn now, so you turn to Peter. He looks nervous as he says "dare" in a soft voice. Peter rarely picks "dare", and most people are nice enough to let him off the hook and just have him do something silly, but you know about his crush on Rory (as long as he wasn't making it up, which was just a stupid thought because only you make up crushes on girls). So you dare him to kiss Rory. Peter manages a watery smile and goes over to Rory (who looks genuinely thrilled), sitting down beside her.

As he leans over to kiss her, you hope your kiss with Ivy didn't look that awkward. You don't know why your roommate does look so awkward, because he _likes_ Rory, so he should be happy that you pushed him in this direction. He always complains that he doesn't have the guts to actually ask her out. So why isn't he getting into this?

After a little, they pull back and Rory giggles, putting her arm around Peter's waist and leaning into him. Peter just looks sick. He asks to be excused, saying he's pretty sure he's had too many drinks and just wants to go back to the room and sleep it off. Rory looks pretty disappointed, but nods, kissing his cheek farewell. He gives her a half smile before slowly walking out of the room.

Nadia gives an off handed remark about how they should actually be drinking _more_, so Lucas pulls out another case of beer. You don't know how he does this, and _you_ definitely don't want to drink more, so you request to be excused as well. Ivy looks at you and asks if you're sure, and you just nod, so she reluctantly gets off your lap, kissing you deeply before you head out of the room.

You practically run back to the small dorm room you share with Peter, and open the door with a sigh, shutting the door and locking it before leaning back against it. Peter is on his bed untying his shoes, and looks at you curiously.

He asks if you liked kissing Ivy. Perhaps you _have _had too much to drink, because you laugh and tell him you didn't really. He laughs with you, saying that he didn't like kissing Rory much either. You're surprised, and you tell him, because you thought he really liked her.

Peter shrugs and kicks off his shoes, mumbling something about how he was just saying that because all the other guys always talked about their crushes and he didn't have one, but he had heard that Rory liked him so he made up _his_ crush. You smile, sitting next to him on his bed because you want to tell him that you don't life Ivy either, despite how you make it seem.

But he looks up at you as you sit down, and his eyes are this gorgeous shade of melted milk chocolate brown, and you can't help yourself.

You kiss Peter.

This isn't at all like kissing Ivy, this feels right and beautiful and perfect. Like your lips were meant to be against Peter's. And in that moment, you forget that homosexuality is a sin worthy of eternity in hell, because Peter is kissing you back with equal intensity and you know that this is the way kissing is _really_ supposed to feel.

When you both need air, you pull back, studying each others faces. Peter looks very scared, but you're almost positive you do as well, because you can feel your face burning, like it does when you just did something really stupid. And this was an incredibly stupid move, because you're not supposed to want to kiss your roommate. You're supposed to want to kiss Ivy.

Peter softly asks why you did that. He sounds so small and frightened, like he's about to cry. You look at him for a moment before pulling him close to you in a hug. You whisper in his ear that you had to because if you didn't, you would hate yourself forever for passing up the opportunity to show him how you feel. He looks up at you with wide eyes.

Not wanting to see the fear, you let go a little to kiss his forehead and then his lips again. His lips are so nice, not as soft as Ivy's, but perfect. You don't know if this is the right thing to do, but he's not pushing you away, so you figure it can't be all that bad. Eventually comes the time when you both need air again, so you pull back.

You take Peter's hand in yours and tell him that you want _him_. Not Ivy, not any other girl in the school, not any other boy…just him. And he is silent for a moment…in that moment, you are so afraid of what he's going to say. But he finally smiles at you, and tells you softly that he wants you too.

Shyly, he pulls you in for another kiss, which you welcome warmly. This is how it's supposed to be, which you now know. You couldn't be sure before, maybe Ivy just didn't kiss as well as she thought, but now you can tell that you just weren't meant to kiss Ivy. You didn't fit right with her.

Peter looks at you as you finish kissing again, and shyly asks if you want to cuddle with him in his bed tonight. It's hard to fight back the urge to shout that yes, yes you do! and instead you just smile and nod. You both change into your pajamas and crawl back into his too small bed, holding each other close.

You whisper to Peter that you just want to stay like this forever. He chuckles and agrees, burying his face in your shoulder. It's so warm and perfect with him in your arms, and you really do just want to stay here forever. And as Peter's breathing slows, you smile, because you get to fall asleep with him in your arms.

And that's just the way it should be.


End file.
